wolf_bluefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Eric Koizumi
Perfil * Nombre: 'エリック /Eric * '''Nombre Completo: 'エリック小泉/ Koizumi Eric * '''Apodos: Ericstar y “Dulce rebelde” * Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Compositor * Fecha de Nacimiento: ''' * '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Yokohama, Japón * '''Estatura: '''175cm * '''Peso: 63 Kg * Tipo de Sangre: '''AB * '''Signo Zodiacal: '''Piscis * '''Familia: Padres y Hermana menor. * Agencia: LM Entertainment Dramas * Hwayugi (TvN, 2017-2018) * Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) * Bride of the Century (FTV, 2014) * Muscle Girl (TBS, 2011) * You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) * Winter Kids (EBS, 2005) * Freezing Point (MBC, 2004) * Kkangsooni(EBS, 2004) * Neh Sontob Kkeuteh Bichi Nama Issuh (EBS, 2004) * The Lovely Month of May (EBS, 2003) * Magic Kid Masuri (KBS2, 2002) * Bicycle Thieves (EBS, 2002) Películas * I AM (2012) * Noriko Goes to Seoul (2011) * Winter Child (2005) Curiosidades *'Grupo:' Bright Music **'Posición:' Vocalista Principal y bailarín **'Símbolo: '''Nieve-Hielo **'Sub-Unidad: BM-ESX *'''Debut: **2002 (Como actor) **2012 (Con el Grupo) *'Pareja:' **Kagura Kagetsu (2016-2017) *'Hobbies:' cantar, escuchar música, fútbol, arte de decorar uñas, Internet, cocina. * Aficiones: cantar, escuchar música, jugar al fútbol, el jugar juegos de video. * Color Favorito: azul. * Deporte Favorito: fútbol, baloncesto. * Tipo Ideal: inocente, con una característica opuesta a la suya. Un poco encantadora y con madurez independiente para que ella pueda manejar un cierto problema con valentía. * Mejor Amiga: Serina (Pink Womens) * T100M(H.B)FOAPOP ** 2017: "61" ** 2016: "68" * Es el mayor del grupo * Eric fue el primer miembro en ser actor, actualmente Jerall , Seung y el, hacen parte de la actuación * Comento que llego a odiar la LM, ya que no lo hacia debutar, ya que siempre le decían que estaba preparado pero que no había un grupo, por lo que decía que lo dejaran debutar en solitario y no le aprobaban eso. * El mejor regalo para Eric de parte de sus fans fue un perro (Elysia) * Antes estaba destinado de formar parte de Boys Generation como el 8 miembro, pero fue descartado por desconocidas razones. * Muchos fans dicen que el debería irse de la LM por los problemas que le causaban, como no dejarlo debutar con BG, ni después en solitario, ni con SunMoon y por quitarle en liderazgo de Bright Music * Bright Music es conocido como los hermanos menores de BG, Eric no lo ve así ya que es mayor que Rinne (solo unos meses) * Es cercano a Rinne, ya que los 2 eran de la misma clase en 9 Grado * La primera vez que Eric se cambió el color de cabello, casi lloró a causa del miedo de los fans enojados. * Le gusta fotografiarse a sí mismo y subir fotos a su Instagram . * Él mismo admitió que salió con una celebridad. * Poseedor de una voz única y especial. * Cantó junto a Heechul de CF4 en el programa Inmortal Song 2. * Eric siempre quiso ser Maknae * Durante Oh! My School 100 Points out of 100 Points, Kai encontró un manga que al parecer era Ecchi. Cuando él comentó que "Eric leía buenos libros", él sólo rió nerviosamente, con el rostro colorado. * En el programa 100 points out of 100 dijo que fue un estudiante problemático. * En un programa de Radio, dijo que le gustaba mucho la voz de Katana de Pink Womens * Cuando era pequeño soñaba con ser policía. * Solía saltarse las horas de comida solo para practicar. *Su primer beso lo dio cuando estaba en la escuela media, sin embargo su primer amor fue cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. *Su género favorito de música es el Punk. *Al principio se pensaba que Eric iba a ser el líder de Bright Music, pero se cambio a ultimo momento a Jerall * Dijo que en la red social KakaoTalk, tenia un grupo de chat con los miembros del equipo de "Modern Farmer". * Cuando se pinto el pelo de verde, sintió vergonzoso el salir de casa con ese color, prefería salir con un sombrero. * En una entrevista dijo: "Yo me amo a mi mismo". * Admitió que anteriormente, el single "PUPPY", iba a ser la canción del título de su disco en solitario. * Cuando lanzo su primer mini-álbum en solitario, dijo que se sentía incómodo porque es la primera vez que lo hacía y nunca pensó que haría un solo. * Boys Generation dejo a cargo a Eric a su Radio Kiss, llevado por 10 años por Makoto y Rinne, entre todos lo miembros decidieron que Eric era el indicado de llevarla, hasta el regreso del todo el grupo, muchos especulan que lo escogieron a el, ya que iba a ser parte del grupo anteriormente * Dijo que aún no podía creer haber conseguido ganar el puesto No. 1 en dos ocasiones con la canción "Insensible", pero se sentía muy bien el haber triunfado. * En una entrevista realizada por la revista Dazzed dijo que cuando viaja al extranjero, suele ir de compras, en su mayoría compra ropa. * Admitió que no sabe dibujar muy bien. * Considera que es divertido componer sus propias canciones. * Le gustaría cantar una canción en la que este acompañada su voz junto con el piano. * El 9 de noviembre de 2016, una representante de LM confirmó que Eric tenia una relación con la actriz Kagura Kagetsu. * En su programa de radio, el 08 de Noviembre dijo: "Este invierno no estaré solo, honestamente". Con este comentario también afirmó que estaba en una relación. * Su relación con Kagura Kagetsu se mantuvo solo por 3 meses, ya que ambos decidieron enfocarse en su carrera. Galería Eric 2.jpg Eric 1-0.jpg Eric 1.jpg Categoría:Idol Categoría:APop-Hombre Categoría:ACantante Categoría:AActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1990 Categoría:LM Entertainment